<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where was That All those Years Ago? by Trex_patronus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843613">Where was That All those Years Ago?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trex_patronus/pseuds/Trex_patronus'>Trex_patronus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afterlife, Angst, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Ficlet, Flash Fic, Gen, Hogwarts House Sorting Ceremony, Light Angst, Self-Indulgent, Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trex_patronus/pseuds/Trex_patronus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>summaries are hard.</p><p>It's self indulgent angst from the Wizarding afterlife based on like, two GOF quotes about the Creevey brothers.</p><p>Okay, maybe they're not that hard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Petunia Evans Dursley &amp; Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black &amp; Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black &amp; Sirius Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where was That All those Years Ago?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It was originally just gonna be Lily, but then I threw in Regulus cause I'm like that.</p><p>I own nothing, the universe belongs to JKR.</p><p>Please Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lily Potter looked through the veil, watching her son Harry and his friends sit down at the Gryffindor table.</p><p>Colin Creevey, a boy a few years younger, called to him from a few feet away.  “Hiya, Harry!”</p><p>“Hi, Colin,” Harry replied.  Lily smirked.  Harry wasn’t exactly a fan of his admirer.</p><p>“Harry, guess what?  Guess what, Harry?  My brother’s starting!  My brother Dennis!”  Lily frowned a little.  She could’ve sworn that…</p><p>“Isn’t he a muggleborn?” James asked, from where he was watching next to her.</p><p>“It’s not entirely unheard of,” Regulus answered.  He had wound up watching the veil with them ever since the end of last year.  “There could be a squib somewhere in their family, I think magic can sort of skip generations, and such.  I think muggles understand that sort of thing far better than wizards, ironically enough.”</p><p>Lily nodded, but didn’t say anything.  Her throat felt tight, because where was that twenty-three years ago?  She had never heard of muggles having two magical children before, but now that she knew it was a possibility, she couldn’t help but wonder...what if Petunia had been magical too?  Would it have worked out?  Would they have stayed friends?</p><p>She entertained the thought of telling James these things but sometimes he just didn’t get that sort of thing.  <em>“Only children, am I right?”</em> Sirius used to say.</p><p>A short while later, the sorting began.  There were a few names called before “Creevey, Dennis!”</p><p>The boy walked to the stool, nearly tripping over Hagrid’s coat.  He had, apparently, fallen in the lake.  He sat down, and put on the hat, and almost immediately it roared out “GRYFFINDOR!”</p><p>It was a stupid thought, and Regulus tried to push it down.  It was unbecoming to be jealous of an eleven-year-old.  Especially seeing as he was either eighteen or thirty-three, depending how you looked at it.</p><p>But all the same...where was that twenty-two years ago?  Could he have been in Gryffindor?  Was he brave enough back then?  He hadn’t even wanted to, but now he couldn’t help but wonder...what if he had?  Would things have been different?  Would he and Sirius have stayed as close as they had been?</p><p>Regulus looked at Lily, and he had a feeling she was having similar thoughts.  He recognized that look on her face that she got whenever the topic of her sister came up.  He gave her a weak smile, which she returned.</p><p>James realized how quiet they’d both gotten.  “Something wrong?” he asked.</p><p>“No,” Regulus lied easily.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, love,” Lily told him.</p><p>James shrugged and went back to watching the veil.  Regulus rolled his eyes at Lily, who shook her head and mouthed “only children.”  Rather derogatorily, too.  They smirked at each other behind James’ back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>